


11 玩具和好奇心

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	11 玩具和好奇心

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

11 玩具和好奇心

 

“这是什么？”  
刚好有空整理最近收到的包裹，之前恋人跟他说有些东西不够了在网上买了一批，看来眼前这个拆出了奇怪物体的纸盒就是恋人表示这次补进了“各种口味”的那个订单。  
知念好奇地拆掉最外层严密的泡沫包装，然后，挑了挑眉毛。

“凉介~”  
“干嘛~”  
正包着毛巾擦头发的山田毫无防备地被知念侑李从背后猛地抱住，遗憾恋人贴上来的是棉质睡衣而不是光裸胸膛的念头刚冒出来，就被胸口的异样吓了一大跳。  
“喂！”  
“fufufufu~”  
看着被自己的突然袭击吓到贴着墙边惊魂未定的山田凉介，腹黑小松鼠露出闪亮的小门牙，一面笑一面举起手里粉红色、椭圆形、持续嗡嗡低鸣的道具。  
“诶？这是什么啊……”  
“凉介你不知道吗？”  
“我为什么会知道。”  
给了不停打开、关闭道具开关的恋人一个惊悚的眼神，耳根红透的山田走到沙发坐下继续摆弄自己的头发，不消片刻旁边就贴上了另一具躯体。  
“这个，是你那箱‘各种口味’的赠品哦。”  
知念献宝一样再次把粉色道具擎到山田眼前。  
山田面上很镇定地把毛巾挂在脖子上，从恋人手里扯过那玩意儿，把遥控端握在手里翻来覆去地看，然后眯着没带眼镜的高度近视眼瞟旁边蠢蠢欲动的人。  
“嗯……”  
“呐呐凉介，刚才你乳头什么感觉？痒痒的吗？”  
“咳。”  
“有奇怪的感觉吗？还是蛮舒服的？”知念求知欲直线上升中，一个接一个问题冒出来，“这个是不是还可以拿来按摩肌肉？”  
“你想知道？”  
——啊，好像一点，危险的气息？  
“呃，我想还是不……”  
拒绝的话语才说到一半知念已经被有力的臂膀紧紧箍在还泛着水汽的胸膛中。  
然后就不容拒绝地被抱起来从客厅拖进了卧室。  
然后就被重重地压进了被褥。  
再然后。

“我也很想知道是什么样的感觉哦，侑李~”


End file.
